


Unprepared

by gumpekulla



Series: Soft Yeonbin [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: "You're always trying to embarrass me, hyung," he accuses him - which is fair, it is true, but still - and it's loud enough for people to hear. A good enough explanation to what transpired between them should anyone have wondered.(Sequel to "Cheek to Cheek". Just a tiny bit of fluff.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Soft Yeonbin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569130
Comments: 31
Kudos: 489





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpectedly, I did a short little follow-up. There's no plot.
> 
> My apologies for any typos/grammatical errors. English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta read.
> 
> ~~//Edit// Well fuck, I did an oppsie lol. I forgot to put the fic under Anon when I first posted it. Big brain problems *facepalm*~~
> 
> I have now officially de-anoned. Hello lol.
> 
> Translation a available in Vietnamese: https://www.wattpad.com/862390016-series-soft-yeonbin-trans-unprepared

xXx

There is a lot more  _ kissing _ than Soobin had expected at this point in his life. He'd been quite indifferent towards it when he was younger, and when he became a trainee it sort of became a lesser prioritized concept. He'd done it, and enjoyed it, but kissing a pretty girl wasn't going to help his debut, and kissing a pretty  _ boy  _ certainly wouldn't. It's not like he hadn't had hopes for it, fantasized about finding love and living the lyrics of his favorite songs, but reality is what it is and he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on it too much. 

But then... Yeonjun  _ happened. _ That's the only way Soobin can think to describe it. He  _ happened. _ It wasn't a torrid love affair, or even an amicable agreement between friends. Nothing like Soobin might have expected, or thought about, during long stretches of time where he was too tired to sleep. 

His members are all individuals, they're all five of them their own persons, grouped together by virtue of having been deemed the top of the crop, so to speak. Soobin thinks they're not just lucky, because they work hard to keep their team close-knit and functioning. They have their ups and downs, but their common goal unites them, and they're fortunate enough to be surrounded by people who set them a good example and allow them to learn and to grow into the best that they can be. This means that they grew closer by working hard for it, that they chose to recognize the good in each other and thus, naturally, found things they liked. Somehow that translated to Yeonjun slowly creeping into Soobin's heart, until a simple kiss turns Soobin's world upside-down. 

But that's okay. It's  _ not  _ what Soobin would have expected, and perhaps that's why it feels like it's  _ so much better.  _ He's never really bought into all the metaphors and hyperbole that comes with expressing infatuation and love, lacking any real frame of reference, but suddenly phrases like  _ walking on clouds  _ make sense. 

"Hyung?" Soobin calls, feeling particularly light and happy at this moment, and craving the attention of the boy he's spent the whole morning thinking about.

"What?" comes a grumbled reply from around the corner. Soobin enters the living room in time to catch Yeonjun sitting up on the couch, hair mussed from napping. It looks ridiculous, hair sticking out in places and completely flattened in others. Too much hair dye, and frequently styled, all their hair is easily molded into shapes no matter how well they wash it.

"I want cuddles," Soobin shamelessly declares, rounding the couch and poking and probing at Yeonjun until he shifts unto his back. He's grumbling token protests, but Soobin knows from the way he opens his arms and pulls Soobin down unprompted, that he's a big fat liar and he's not disliking this one bit.

"Ouf," Yeonjun huffs as Soobin settles down between his legs, face nuzzled into his hyung's chest, and gently pinches Soobin's ear. "You're so heavy, you damn giant."

Soobin merely laughs, rubbing his nose against the soft fabric of Yeonjun's soft, fluffy sweater. Yeonjun has wrapped an arm around him, keeping him anchored to his chest, while his free hand keeps tugging and rubbing at Soobin's ear.

"Can I go back to my nap now?" Yeonjun grumbles when Soobin fails to answer his playful insult, and Soobin hums his agreement, too lazy to speak up. Yeonjun is warm, and firm, and safe beneath him. He's suddenly very sleepy, and not at all averse to falling asleep with his boyfriend when they still have the time to themselves.

"You big baby," Yeonjun sighs, voice soft with affection, and Soobin feels him press a kiss to the top of his head before he settles down too, a comfortable silence falling over them. It's rare that the dorm is this quiet, and it doesn't take long before Soobin has drifted off. 

He falls asleep to the sound of Yeonjun's heart beating, to the warm scent of him, and his fingers gently stroking Soobin's cheek.

xXx

Yeonjun is going to, one day, self-combust.

It's been a little over two months since he got together with Soobin, and while it's been better than anything he could have hoped for, he also realized early on how woefully  _ unprepared  _ he was to be in a relationship with Soobin where the boy actively returns Yeonjun's affections. 

Before, Soobin would fondly tolerate him being clingy, would let him play with his cheeks and ears. He would shy away whenever Yeonjun would try to press a teasing kiss to his cheek, his neck. Token little protests that never hurt, but still kept a little bit of distance between them. Yeonjun had, many times, wished for this distance to evaporate and once it did, he was fucking thrilled, okay? It just presented him with a series of challenges he hadn't even  _ considered _ .

So. That's where he's at. Because now, Soobin doesn't just let himself be kissed, he  _ kisses back.  _ He doesn't just let himself be cuddled, he  _ seeks it out.  _ He's shy, and adorable, but he's affectionate and eager too, and one of these days he's going to give Yeonjun a  _ heart attack. _

"You're so amazing," Soobin grins at him after a showcase, sweaty and breathless, his soft cheeks flushed red even through layers of makeup. He's still in his stage outfit, looking unfairly good, and it's a struggle not to tug him close and kiss him stupid.

_ Case in fucking point. _

"You too," Yeonjun mumbles instead, willing his heart to calm the hell down. They'd all done really well, with no mistakes that he knew of so far. They still had to monitor the performance, but he's feeling pretty confident.

"Taehyun suggested we do a VLive later, the managers okayed it," Soobin continues, oblivious to Yeonjun's struggles, and takes a hold of Yeonjun's arm to cuddle it close to his chest. Yeonjun swallows, looking around to see how many eyes are on them, and calculating the risk of just...sneaking one in.

Soobin says something more, but Yeonjun isn't listening. He's leaning in and between one breath and the next, he swiftly plants a kiss to Soobin's cheek with a triumphant grin. It's the most public sign of affection they've indulged in that didn't involve fanservice or teasing ever since they got together, and Yeonjun can't help but feel a sharp thrill running through him. 

"Wha--," Soobin splutters, jerking back out of habit, eyes wide. He's blushing, and reacting just as he has in the past, whenever Yeonjun has tried to kiss him on camera. Well, up until Soobin is suddenly burying his face in Yeonjun's neck and whining. 

"Hyung," he pouts, and oh, he can feel Soobin's soft lips brush against him, that's fucking unfair--- "You can't do that. I can't kiss you  _ back, _ here!"

Yeonjun makes  _ some  _ kind of noise, but whatever he tries to say is adruptly cut off when Soobin - safely hidden from any eyes looking over - licks and  _ nips  _ at the sensitive skin of his neck and that is  _ fucking it _ , what THE hell---

\---Soobin laughs, and dances away in that shy way he does, playfully hitting Yeonjun's arm and flushing bright red. His eyes are pleased, though, and Yeonjun can only gape at him as he has the audacity to pout at him.

"You're always trying to embarrass me, hyung," he accuses him - which is fair, it is true, but  _ still  _ \- and it's loud enough for people to hear. A good enough explanation to what transpired between them should anyone have wondered.

"You, you…. _ you, _ " Yeonjun stutters as he narrows his eyes, but Soobin is already moving away towards Taehyun and the others, presumably to talk more of the VLive broadcast. Yeonjun sighs, defeated, and as discreetly as he can he reaches up under the guise of scratching his neck, and...his skin is damp, from Soobin's tongue and teeth, and it sends a jolt of  _ something  _ down Yeonjun spine to nestle warm and heavy in his belly. 

Before, Soobin would've leaned away from his kiss. He wouldn't have pushed Yeonjun off, but he'd shy away, and Yeonjun is guilty of exploiting this fact. It had been so cute, how flustered Soobin would become, and what had started as a way to appeal to the fans had developed into something of a private hobby. But now…

Yeonjun clearly isn't ready for a Soobin who teases back. 

It's strangely exhilarating.

xXx 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
